h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Merpeople Powers
We should talk about this arcticle: Talisman Absorbtion This is the ability to absorb clothing and/or jewelry into one's own body and is possessed by all Mermaids. This is first seen in Season 1: Episode 01: Metamorphosis when Rikki Chadwick finds out she is a mermaid when she gets get wet while walking through a park. Her clothes disappear and she turns into a mermaid. I mean yeah we can put it on the wiki somewhere I just don't think it belongs in The Mermaid's Powers section. Gelidkinesis/Substanciakinesis What happened to the this section called Gelidkinesis/Substanciakinesis Is this section really needed? I know it's probably going to be a while until season 3 but this power seems very unlikely to me and it's almost definitely made up considering the fact that no one could possibly know this much about the series which hasn't come out yet. Telekinesis Why hasn't Telekinesis been added yet? Is it because Zac somehow had Telekinesis before becoming a Merman? Or is Telekinesis a Merman/Zac specific power that needs a new page titled "Merman Powers"? I'd like to see it added to the "Mermaid Powers" page. (Yes, I know that each original power has their own separate page, as well as a section on this one, but Telekinesis should be added here soon.) :: It's mainly because the telekinesis haven't officially been confirmed --KillerZ (talk) 21:47, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ::: And because the mermaid powers is for h2o just add water. the secret at mako island mermaid powers is another place--Cldmeg :::: Actually, Secret of Mako Island takes place at Mako Island, the same Moon Pool from H2O: Just Add Water. Plus, I don't know how they aren't confirmed, because filming has already started and will not end until October 10, so all of the powers should be confirmed or not by now. Mermaid powers in JAW Hi, I would like to ask what are Rikki's and Emma's secondary powers? Because on Cleo's page is written: Cleo is the only mermaid who doesn't display her secondary power. Its similar like Rikki has upgraded power to Pyrokinesis and her secondary power is Elektrokinesis? I was thinking that their powers had envolved only like this: Hydrokinesis -> Aerokinesis Hydro-cryokinesis -> Cryokinesis Hydro-thermokinesis -> Pyrokinesis/Elektrokinesis Or each mermaid has secondary power like Rikki's Elektrokinesis (if that is that secondary power you mean in article)? I have also question about Moon pools: If MP on Mako Island gives three powers, than how many powers grands MP in Caves of Ireland? If its three, then Bella for now shows only two of them or she was not alone on Full Moon. What do you think is third power if there is one? And also what may be advanced and secondary power of this MP? It may be Geokinesis, but I do not think so, because if it means to control Earth (understand - non living part such as stones) than it does not support idea, that even in their envolved form, its still kind of water manipulation, its too distant. Mermaids can control part of the weather, but earth is not a weather. I was also thinking, what powers Eve may had, because if she was transformed in Ireland MP, that how she created Tower of Light with same powers and Bella now has? :At first we had three powers each had something to do with water: move, freeze, or heat it. And in second season all three got an upgrade, wind, ice and fire (although yes Rikki had two upgrades since she also got lightning power). Since Bella has two powers: gelidkinesis and substanciakinesis, I assumed the second power was the upgraded one. And since the upgraded ones were similar to 4 elements: Cleo = wind, Rikki = fire and Emma = water(ice), we assumed Bella must have earth power (crystalline = rock = earth). Then we also assumed that each Moon Pool has certain powers to give out, and thus Eva had to have the same powers as Bella. But now that Mako Mermaids is out we have seen multiple powers and they have nothing to to with 4 elements, all our assumptions are probably wrong and the powers are random.--KillerZ (talk) 22:22, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for information, but I still have question about those secondary powers which are mentioned in Cleo's article. Which are they? And how was Eva able to create Tower of Light with same powers as Bella? ::Cleo's secondary power is aerokinesis. Eva might of used the crystal and the Moon Pool itself. Cleo, Rikki and Bella used their powers because the Moon Pool was damaged.--KillerZ (talk) 18:13, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you very much, but isn't wrong to write, that Cleo did not display Aerokinesis?? Since I tought that at least ones she did somewhere in the beginning of second season.. ::: That section says that she didn't use them is season 3, which she didn't.--KillerZ (talk) 10:39, December 7, 2015 (UTC)